Kyoya is Jealous?
by don't-even-ask1
Summary: A new kid, Kenzo, starts to make a move on Haruhi and Kyoya doesn't approve, at all. The host club tries to help out but only makes things worse. How can Kyoya show that he does like Haruhi? And how does sushi, a thunderstorm, and a cardboard box fit in? And more importantly, since when does an Ootori get jealous? Sequel to "Kyoya Loses (For Once)" but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I regret to inform you readers that I'm still hopelessly, laughably, American. Sorry for any mistakes regarding that.**

As the final bell rang on Monday, the entire host club, except Haruhi, was in the club room preparing for the club. Tamaki was finally noticing the absence of his 'daughter' and was starting to have a panic attack.

"What if my daughter got cornered by some hooligans? What if she got lost? What if someone kidnapped her?" Tamaki screamed.

Honey said through a mouthful of cake, "Relax, Tama-chan. I'm sure she's okay."

Mori nodded in agreement. Tamaki started to bite his nails in worry.

Hikaru appeared on the left of Tamaki and said, "Relax boss. Haruhi's fine."

Kaoru appeared on the other side and added, "The guidance counselor called her down to his office to show a new kid around."

"What?" Tamaki asked. "A new kid? What if this new kid makes a move on my Haruhi?"

At this, Kyoya's head shot up. "What was this new kid's name?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Kenzo something-or-other."

"He's going to be in our class," Kaoru informed.

"Kenzo," Tamaki said thoughtfully. He turned to Kyoya. "Well, do you know him?"

Kyoya shook his head. "Let me check for any new information." Kyoya opened his laptop and started clicking away on his keyboard. After a minute he said, "Kenzo Izumi. He's a new honor student at Ouran High School. Last year he was in the same class as Haruhi, and like her, he was granted a scholarship to our school."

"Wait a second, if Haruhi and Kenzo were in the same class last year…" Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished, "Then, he'll know she's a girl!"

Tamaki fainted; Honey stopped eating mid-bite. Mori really hadn't changed, and Kyoya sat awestruck. If Haruhi was found out, then she couldn't be in the host club. If she wasn't in the host club, Kyoya wouldn't see her anymore and despite his best efforts, he was usually very happy to see her.

Kyoya stood. "We have to find her and help her explain the situation to Kenzo."

Tamaki sat up. "Right Mommy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Got it, Mom!"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya growled.

Before Tamaki could respond, the door opened and Haruhi said, "And this is where the host club holds sessions. Pretty cool right?"

A voice Kyoya didn't recognize, presumably Kenzo's, replied, "That's awesome! And these are your friends?"

The voice belonged to a tall, lanky redhead that had his hands stuck in his pockets. He was wearing commoner's clothes but they didn't diminish from his handsome appearance. His red hair covered part of his face and hid his wide, mischievous grin. Haruhi stepped forward and said, "Guys this is Kenzo Izumi. He's starting here tomorrow."

Kenzo waved. "Heya."

Haruhi pointed to Tamaki. "That's Tamaki," Tamaki glared at Kenzo.

"Mori," Mori shrugged.

"Honey," Honey waved enthusiastically.

"Kaoru," Kaoru gave Kenzo a peace sign.

"Hikaru," Hikaru waved.

"And Kyoya," Haruhi finished. Kyoya, being the ever enthusiastic person he was, did nothing to acknowledge Kenzo's presence.

Hikaru pulled Haruhi away from Kenzo and asked quietly, "Does he know that you are…"

Haruhi nodded and the entire club gasped in horror. "But it's okay! He promised not to tell anyone, right Kenzo?"

Kenzo held up his pinky finger. "I pinky promised. You can't break a pinky promise."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and asked Tamaki, "Can I skip today to show Kenzo around some more? We really need to catch up!"

Kyoya's glasses flashed and before Tamaki could reply, he said, "Actually, I'm going to have to insist you stay. We have many customers scheduled for today and you know that you can't fall behind."

Haruhi's eyes flashed in anger. "It's one day! I'm sure-"

Kenzo held up his hand and glared at Kyoya. "If she can't skip, it's fine." He turned to Haruhi. "If you want to, we can grab a bite to eat at _Oscar's Sushi_ after this and catch up."

Haruhi smiled innocently. "Sounds great! See you then!"

Kenzo smiled back and left quietly.

Kyoya was simmering in anger. That new kid had the guts to ask out Haruhi right in front of him! Didn't he know that would become of nothing good for him? How dare he taunt Kyoya Ootori!

Tamaki meanwhile was hugging Haruhi with such force that she had a hard time breathing. Kyoya wasn't mad at Tamaki when he did things like that; Tamaki was different with Haruhi. Tamaki wasn't interested in Haruhi like as a love interest. Tamaki wasn't competition for Kyoya. This new _Kenzo_ was.

Eventually, Haruhi pried herself from Tamaki's arms and ran behind Mori. Tamaki didn't dare to try to get past Mori and instead sat in his corner growing mushrooms. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to convince Haruhi to put on a cat cosplay but even with the promise of fancy tuna, she refused.

Kyoya observed all of this only half paying attention. His mind was still stuck on what had happened earlier. Haruhi was going out with another guy. Kyoya hadn't made a move on his crush, no his love, and she had slipped through his fingers.

Kyoya collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. _No…this can't be happening. Why do I feel this way? Ootori's don't get jealous. If they don't get a girl, they move on. They don't sulk, and they sure as hell don't get jealous._

A familiar, calming voice snapped Kyoya out of his thoughts. "Kyoya-sempai, are you okay?"

Kyoya looked up to see Haruhi barely inches from him. Kyoya yearned to wrap his arms around her small frame, pull her close and never let her go. _Wait, what? Since when have I wanted to do that? _ Kyoya smiled and said shakily, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

Haruhi frowned. "Maybe you should take the day off and go rest in the back. I'm sure the rest of us can cover for you for one session."

_Always so caring…_ "I'm fine Haruhi. Really, I am," Kyoya reassured her.

"Okay, well, we should open. Opening time was five minutes ago."

"Shit." Kyoya stood abruptly and strode to the door and unlocked it. Immediately it was pushed open and girls came streaming through. Kyoya was knocked on his back and about to be trampled when strong hands gripped him and pulled him out of the way of the thundering herd. "Thanks," Kyoya murmured looking up to Mori.

Mori shrugged and looked up to see several girls already surrounding his cousin. Before getting up he said, "You should go lay down. You look exhausted." With that, Mori strode away to be by his cousin's side.

Kyoya sat for another second and debated internally. He was practically useless when he was tired but he didn't want to show any weakness. He yawned tiredly and his body seemed to make the decision for him. He stood wearily and looked around for Haruhi. She was sitting at her table chatting companionably with some girls. He made his way to Haruhi's table and said, "Haruhi, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Haruhi excused herself from her group of girls and followed Kyoya to where his station was. Several girls waved at Kyoya who smiled back and waved. He said, "I'm sorry girls but I'm feeling a little under the weather today. I was hoping to lay down in the back room and I was wondering if you would be satisfied with being with Haruhi today."

The girls quickly replied with: "That's fine." "Kyoya-kun, are you going to be okay?" "I hope you get better."

Haruhi was shocked but recovered quickly. "If you girls would please go seat yourself at my station, I'll be over soon. Please tell my girls what's happening."

"Of course."

As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Haruhi asked, "Kyoya, are you feeling okay?"

"Again, Haruhi, I am _fine_, just a little tired. I was hoping to catch up on my sleep," Kyoya answered shortly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You may fool those girls but not me. What's the matter?"

Kyoya sighed inwardly. _Now, she's perceptive…_ "It's complicated. I'm not sleeping well, that's all."

"Can't you take sleeping medication?" Haruhi asked with a confused look on her face.

"I am," Kyoya answered. "But obviously, it's not working."

"What an interesting notion…" Haruhi mocked back.

"I just thought the smartest kid in this school would figure out that I would be taking medication, since after all my family owns countless hospitals," Kyoya snapped.

Haruhi frowned. "Well, I didn't know if the second smartest kid would be able to figure out that he needed medication."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Kyoya headed towards the back when a small hand appeared on his wrist. He turned back to see Haruhi's concerned face. "Get better, okay?"

If it were any other person, Kyoya would have snapped back something like 'That's the idea.' But this wasn't just any person, this was Haruhi. Kyoya nodded and mumbled, "Thanks."

Haruhi's shocked face told Kyoya that she had been expecting the sarcastic response. Soon, a genuine smile covered Haruhi's face as Kyoya started towards the back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to take a quick moment to thank all commenters, favoriters, and followers. This story received more favorites and follows than I expected, and I'd like to say thank you to you all. **

**Previously on **_**Kyoya is Jealous**_**,**

_Kyoya headed towards the back when a small hand appeared on his wrist. He turned back to see Haruhi's concerned face. "Get better, okay?"_

_If it were any other person, Kyoya would have snapped back something like 'That's the idea.' But this wasn't just any person, this was Haruhi. Kyoya nodded and mumbled, "Thanks."_

_Haruhi's shocked face told Kyoya that she had been expecting the sarcastic response. Soon, a genuine smile covered Haruhi's face as Kyoya started towards the back again._

**Now on with the story!**

_Five more minutes…._ Haruhi eyed the clock behind Kara's head. Five more minutes until the end of the club and Kyoya had spent the whole time in the back, hopefully sleeping.

_Five more minutes until I can check on him…_

Kara's voice cut through Haruhi's thoughts, "You're worried about him aren't you?"

Haruhi faked a smile. "What do you mean?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Kyoya-kun, of course. You haven't been focused since he excused himself to the back and you've been staring at the clock for the last half hour."

Haruhi smiled nervously. "I, uh-"

"It's okay. It's actually kind of sweet to see you so worried about Kyoya." Kara smiled.

Haruhi nodded. "Here at the host club, we are very close."

The girls nodded in agreement. They had seen many examples of the strong friendships the boys had.

One of Kyoya's regulars, Natsuki, said, "You really care for Kyoya-kun, don't you?"

Haruhi blushed. "I guess. We're close friends."

Another of Kyoya's customers, Mizuko, said, "Even though you beat Kyoya on the test?"

Haruhi nodded. "If anything, that made our friendship stronger." _Maybe even into something beyond friendship_, Haruhi thought to herself. She scolded herself for thinking such things. _There is no way Kyoya is interested in you, so don't even bother thinking of the possibility._

"That's so sweet!"

At that moment, the clock struck six o'clock and Haruhi jumped at the unexpected noise. _Finally!_

Tamaki stood and announced, "That's it for today, my princesses. Please make your way towards the door. Remember to come back and visit us tomorrow. We shall be waiting for you!"

And with that, the girls were gone. Tamaki looked around the room and asked, "Where's Mommy?"

Haruhi pointed to the back room. "Sleeping, I suppose."

"I'm not waking him up!" Hikaru hurriedly said.

"Me neither!" Kaoru added.

Tamaki looked at Honey and Mori. Both shook their heads and shrunk back into their couch. Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "My lovely daughter, would you mind-"

"Fine!" Haruhi interrupted. She knew it would be her anyway so she didn't even argue. She turned and headed towards the door to the back room.

She opened the door and saw darkness. On the wall beside the door, she felt for a switch blindly and flicked it upwards. Sudden light filled the room and showed a sleeping Kyoya. Haruhi made her way to the side of the bed and shook Kyoya's shoulder. "Kyoya-kun, wake up!"

Kyoya groaned, "Go away," and flipped over onto his side.

Haruhi shook his shoulder harder. "Kyoya, wake up!"

"No."

"Kyoya, it's Haruhi. Now get up," Haruhi said shaking Kyoya even harder.

"I will bite you," Kyoya murmured.

"Try me. Now get up."

"No."

Haruhi stood back, hands on her hips and thought. She smiled and said, "If you don't get up right now, I'm going to give your notebook to the twins to do whatever they want."

Kyoya flew out of bed and onto Haruhi, knocking her over and straddling her. Kyoya opened his eyes to find his head inches above Haruhi's. His voice was deadly serious as he said, "Never, ever, threaten me with that again."

Haruhi swallowed. _He's so close…_ "No…no promises." His glasses were off, showing off his enchanting gray eyes making it hard for Haruhi to think coherent thoughts.

Kyoya didn't reply back; he just continued to stare. After a while, Haruhi wiggled nervously, the odd position finally making her uncomfortable. Kyoya's eyes widened as he realized the positions they were in and stood up quickly. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and reached for his glasses beside the bed. He put them on and held out a hand for Haruhi to take.

Haruhi hesitantly took the hand, eyeing Kyoya nervously the whole time. _What was that feeling? Why am I so…happy?_

Once both were standing, Kyoya pushed past Haruhi towards the door. He opened it and held it out for Haruhi. "Well, are you coming?" he asked without making eye contact.

_How unlike Kyoya…_ Haruhi smiled and stepped through the door quickly followed by Kyoya. Haruhi asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," Kyoya answered stiffly.

"Good," Haruhi replied.

The rest of the host club was gathered around a table, heads bent and murmuring quietly to each other. Haruhi and Kyoya walked up behind them without them noticing and Haruhi tapped Tamaki on the shoulder. "Senpai, what are you doing?"

Tamaki jumped so high his head hit the ceiling. "Haruhi! Hi!" he responded nervously. His eyes traveled to Kyoya. "And Kyoya! You managed to wake him up without dying!"

"Um, yeah…" Haruhi replied nervously, thinking of the incident.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "How'd you get him up?"

Kaoru appeared on Haruhi's other side. "Yeah, tell us!"

"Trade secret. Now get off of me!" Haruhi complained.

Before either twin could reply, a knock was heard on the club's doors. Honey chanted, "It's Haruhi's date! It's Haruhi's date!"

Haruhi heard Kyoya groan behind her and immediately she replied, "It's not a date! We're just catching up!"

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, Hikaru smirked at Kaoru and mouthed, 'Told you.'

Kaoru frowned and mouthed back, 'Fine then. Start the second step.'

Hikaru slung an arm around Haruhi's waist. "Please Haruhi. You didn't see how that guy was looking at you."

Kaoru nodded. "He definitely thinks it's a date!"

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't like Kenzo like that. He doesn't like me."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Please, honey. We know this stuff."

Kaoru sighed. "He likes you."

"No he doesn't!"

….~…

Kyoya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Haruhi was saying, "I don't like Kenzo like that. He doesn't like me."

It was like Christmas, his birthday, and every other holiday all wrapped up in one. Explosions of pure joy went off in Kyoya's head. _She's not going on a date! Stupid, innocent Haruhi thought he just wanted to catch up! Oh thank god!_

Kyoya smiled and chuckled to himself, pure happiness overloading his senses. Lately, he hadn't been able to sleep because he had been up all night thinking about Haruhi. Her perfect hair, her perfect smile, her perfect sarcasm, her amazing personality, the way she brought everyone together and they way she had brought Kyoya out of his emotionless shell. She had made him love her without her even realizing it.

When Haruhi had beaten Kyoya on the school-wide test, at first he had been angry, angrier than can be expressed in words. But that was when the person had been faceless and nameless. When Haruhi became that name and that face, the anger had disappeared. Kyoya couldn't be angry at Haruhi. At that time, Kyoya hadn't understood his feelings for Haruhi but now he did. He loved Haruhi, and he would die before he let her get away.

"He likes you," Kaoru said.

Kyoya snorted indignantly. _That buffoon. He probably doesn't even understand how great of a person Haruhi is._

"No he doesn't!" Haruhi said desperately.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure the twins are right, Haru-chan."

Haruhi stared wide eyed at Kyoya. Why did she have to look at him with those eyes? Why did they make him so weak in the knees? "No. You're lying. I know Kenzo better than that."

Kyoya shook his head and said, "Haruhi, when you tell him you don't like him, he will get angry. Tell him before you go out for sushi so you don't lead him on."

"No, Kyoya. You're wrong!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi," Kyoya started.

"Shut up Kyoya! What do you know?" Haruhi screamed.

"More than you obviously!" Kyoya yelled back. He was starting to get angry. After all, all he was trying to do was help her.

"Then why did I beat you in that test? Huh? How did the lowly commoner girl beat the almighty Kyoya Ootori? Is it because I'm smarter than you? Can you admit it?" Haruhi taunted. "Well, can you? Can the amazing third son admit that someone could possibly be better?" When Kyoya didn't respond, Haruhi scoffed. "That's what I expected. You're second rate, Ootori."

Kyoya was speechless. Haruhi stormed out of the door and Kyoya sat down roughly on the floor. He held his head in his hands denying that they had just screamed at each other.

The other members had been frozen during the argument. This had not been their plan. Tamaki knelt down next to Kyoya and said quietly, "You really do love her don't you?"

Kyoya snorted. "What was your first clue?" He found it difficult to hold back the tears threatening to form.

Tamaki replied, "It's okay. She'll learn and she'll come back."

"How do you know?" Kyoya's voice broke on the last word and a single tear slid down his cheek. It was the first tear he had cried since he was nine years old and his father refused to give him back his favorite book.

Now eight years later, it was because of an argument with the girl he had feelings for. The thought of the argument and the hateful look Haruhi had brought more tears to his eyes. Kyoya swallowed them back and resolved not to let anymore fall.

"I know that she loves you too and I trust that she'll figure that out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously,**

_Tamaki replied, "It's okay. She'll learn and she'll come back."_

"_How do you know?" Kyoya's voice broke on the last word and a single tear slid down his cheek. It was the first tear he had cried since he was nine years old and his father refused to give him back his favorite book._

_Now eight years later, it was because of an argument with the girl he had feelings for. The thought of the argument and the hateful look Haruhi had brought more tears to his eyes. Kyoya swallowed them back and resolved not to let anymore fall._

"_I know that she loves you too and I trust that she'll figure that out."_

**Now, on with the story!**

Kenzo and Haruhi had taken a taxi to Oscar's Sushi. They were sitting together at a table and were talking about their days in middle school, but somehow Haruhi's mind always drifted back to Kyoya.

How could she be so rude to him? What gave her the right to be so mean? Just because she loved him and he didn't love her back didn't give her the excuse to hurt him. Kyoya's heartbroken face when she had left still made her eyes well up with tears when she thought about it.

"Haruhi? Are you still with me?" Kenzo asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Haruhi startled. "Yeah, I am. Sorry."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, my favorite character from Soul Eater is Black Star."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Him? I don't like him, he's such a-"

"Oh, please! What do you know about good character?" Kenzo interrupted.

Haruhi snapped back, "Well, Maka is so much better because she is strong and independent yet caring and nice."

"She's weak. Remember when her and Black Star fought? She got her butt kicked!" Kenzo laughed.

"That's not her fault! In the end, it all came down to her! With the kishin and all that!" Haruhi protested.

"And that's a mistake the writers made. I mean really, who would think a _girl _would be capable of taking down the Kishin! It should have been Black Star," Kenzo insisted.

Haruhi folded her arms. "So you think girls are weak, huh?"

"Yes!" Kenzo replied. "They are obviously inferior to males. I mean they are physically weaker, not as smart, and always screw things up!"

"And does that include me?"

Kenzo eyed Haruhi. "Now that I think about it, especially you."

Haruhi rose from her seat and raised her voice, drawing the attention of those around them. "Now listen here, you incompetent fool! Women are just as capable as men!"

Kenzo rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

Haruhi almost screamed in frustration. She had no idea that Kenzo was like this, so…sexist. "You know what?" she screamed.

"What!" Kenzo snapped back.

"Get out of my face! I want nothing to do with you! You're a big jerk and there is no way I will stand to be around you!" Haruhi accused.

Kenzo rolled his eyes and stood holding his coat over one arm. "Fine then. I just want you to know that no man will ever, ever, put up with you. You are a worthless, cross-dressing girl who doesn't know her place or when to shut up. Someday, some man will beat that out of you."

Kenzo left without a backwards glance. Haruhi sat in shock, unable to move. Had her friend just said that to her? Since when had he become that destructive?

Haruhi finally snapped out of it and made to stop him but a server stopped her. "You must pay for your food before leaving, young lady."

"Oh yeah." Haruhi dug through her wallet. "How much is it?"

"7038 yen."

"What?" Haruhi asked surprised. "I don't know if I have that much…"

"If you can't pay, we will be forced to call the police," the server replied emotionlessly.

"Fine, let me see." She counted the money in her wallet and came out to 7050 yen. "Here you go," she said handing the money to the waiter. The waiter counted it and handed her change back. She sighed and mumbled, "That was my food money for the rest of the week."

She exited the restaurant and looked around for Kenzo. He was nowhere in sight. She started to panic. She didn't have enough money for a taxi and she was the whole way on the other side of town from her home. Even worse, it was getting dark.

She started to panic and then the worst possible thing happened. Haruhi heard distant thunder. "No," she mumbled.

She ran back to the restaurant but the manager had closed the door. She started to beg but the man said, "It's getting late, no new customers can come in!" The manager drew the blinds and left Haruhi standing there.

Haruhi took a deep breath and held back the tears forming in her eyes. Rain started to pour and lightning flashed. Haruhi cringed and let tears slide down her face. "This couldn't get any worse," she choked out, slightly panicked. The surrounding stores were also closed and no one that look trustworthy was on the street.

From her pocket she took out her phone and anxiously dialed the familiar number into the phone. The phone rang once and was picked up with a calming, "Hello."

"Kyoya?" Haruhi cried.

Kyoya's voice immediately changed. "Haruhi! Are you okay? What happened?"

"You were right! You were right about everything!" Haruhi hiccupped and another bolt of lightning flashed followed by near deafening thunder. She cried out into the phone and continued, "Kenzo got mad at me and ran out leaving me to pay the bill. I barely had enough and now I don't have enough money to get home and it's getting dark and…and there's a thunderstorm!"

Haruhi could hear Kyoya running. He said urgently, "Where are you? I'll pick you up."

Haruhi sobbed. "I was so mean to you! I'm so sorry! I don't deserve to have you as a friend. You're perfect and I'm…" Haruhi hiccupped again. "And I'm…me," she finished quietly.

"Haruhi, it's okay. It really is. Now where are you? I'll be there in a flash!"

"Just outside of Oscar's Sushi," she answered holding back a sob. By now, her tears mixed with rain coming down her face.

Haruhi heard a car start on the other side of the phone. "I'm coming Haruhi."

"Hurry. Please, hurry."

There was silence for a little while before more lightning and thunder scared Haruhi. She cried out and Kyoya asked, "Is there anywhere you could hide?"

Haruhi looked around. "There's an alley just past the sushi place."

"Go there and hide. I'll be there in a minute, I swear," Kyoya instructed.

Haruhi whimpered and Kyoya continued, "Haruhi, you're strong. You can do it."

Haruhi made her way over to the alley and crawled inside a box. It smelled terrible but was better than standing out in the open. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry," Haruhi said.

"I think you've already said that."

"I know. It's just I said such rude things…"

Kyoya cut her off. "It's okay, Haruhi. I know you didn't mean them."

"But still-"

Haruhi heard the sound of an engine approaching on the streets. She heard it skid to a stop and a door slam. "Haruhi, I'm here. Now where are you in the alley?"

"I'm-I'm in the box."

She heard steps heading towards her as more lightning flashed across the sky.

…~…..

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked cautiously as he approached a cardboard box. "Are you in there?"

"Kyoya?" he heard a small voice ask.

He knelt down in front of the box and saw Haruhi hiding inside. She was still wearing her uniform but it was wrinkled and soaking wet. Haruhi had tear tracks around her cheeks and she was clutching onto the phone as if it were her lifeline. "Oh, Haruhi…" He had never her sound as desperate as she sounded on the phone. It broke his heart.

Fresh tears ran down Haruhi's face. "I'm so sorry."

Kyoya held his hand out for Haruhi to take. "Come here."

Haruhi launched herself out of the box and wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck. Kyoya in turn wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist and pressed her against him. Haruhi laid her head on Kyoya's shoulder and murmured into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"It's for everything. Everything I said to you, I ignored you even though you were right in the end. You were only looking out for me, and I hurt you," Haruhi said sadly.

Kyoya sighed. "I'm not going to act like it didn't hurt when you said those things, but I will say that I hope you know they only hurt because you mean so much to me."

Thunder boomed and Haruhi clung to Kyoya harder. Kyoya gave Haruhi a reassuring squeeze. Haruhi replied shakily, "Why do I mean so much to you?"

Kyoya pulled Haruhi away from him and looked her in the eyes. Haruhi whimpered at the loss of comfort but when she met Kyoya's eyes, suddenly the storm didn't scare her as much. Kyoya wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "You really don't know do you?" Kyoya chuckled to himself. "Of course you don't, you're too oblivious."

"Hey!" Haruhi said half-heartedly.

Kyoya didn't break eye contact. "I love you, Haruhi. I have for a long time; it just took me a while to figure out my feelings."

Haruhi couldn't believe it. Those were the words she had been dying to hear from Kyoya for a long time and now that she heard them, she didn't know what to say. When she didn't say anything, Kyoya's face fell and he started to retreat from Haruhi. "Oh, you don't feel the sam-"

"I love you too!" Haruhi interrupted leaving Kyoya speechless.

Kyoya swallowed past the lump in his throat. "What? Really?"

"I've loved you for longer than you think; I just didn't know what to do about it. After all, you are Kyoya Ootori. Practically legend," Haruhi answered.

Lightning flashed again closely followed by a crack of thunder but Haruhi barely noticed it. She flinched only a little bit and smiled. She was getting over her fear, and all it took was love.

Kyoya noticed her lack of reaction from the thunder and smiled. "Not so scared anymore are you?"

Haruhi shook her head. "And you're not getting upset because of your wet clothes."

Kyoya looked down. He was indeed dripping wet. His clothes were plastered to his slim body and his wet hair stuck to his face. Kyoya sighed. "Soaking wet. Great."

Haruhi said, "You look hot."

Kyoya blushed and looked over Haruhi. Her wet chestnut hair was dripping occasional drops onto her pants and her suit clung to her, revealing her womanly curves. "You're not looking bad yourself."

Unconsciously the two leaned towards each other and their lips met in a kiss. More lightning flashed followed by the loudest thunder yet, but Haruhi couldn't bring herself to care as her hands caressed Kyoya's head and she felt his hands on her waist.

Maybe she could get over her fear, after all.

…..~…

**I am extremely dissatisfied with this story but I couldn't figure out a way to make it click…so you're stuck with this. Sorry.**

**I am thinking about adding another chapter where Kyoya confronts Kenzo, but it's honestly up to you, readers. If you think I should write that chapter and add it, tell me. If you think it's fine the way it is, tell me. Maybe even when they tell the host club about them or Mr. Ootori. Again, it's up to you readers.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, and favorited my story!**

Haruhi winced at the sound of the final bell knowing full well that the host club's meeting would start very soon. Kyoya had cancelled the club today and had announced that he had something to tell them. The club members would meet in Music Room #3 and Kyoya and Haruhi planned to announce their relationship. Problem is, neither knew how they would react.

Haruhi stood from her seat and immediately felt Hikaru's and Kaoru's arms around her. "What?"

"It's the end of the day," Hikaru started.

"That means Kyoya gets to tell us his 'secret.'" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi thought quickly to come up with a believable reaction. "Oh right. I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" Hikaru asked loudly as they exited the room and headed up the stairs.

Kaoru added, "How could you forget?"

Haruhi shrugged. "We had a test today. I was more worried about that than whatever Kyoya-sempai wishes to tell us."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Figures with you being a commoner and all."

"How does me being a commoner have to do with that?" Haruhi asked. She turned to face the twin on her right.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Commoners are weird. How am I expected to know how they work?"

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Well, with that failed logic, we're here."

Kaoru swung the doors of the music room and entered behind his brother and friend. Kyoya and Tamaki were sitting on a couch. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop while Tamaki was probably begging Kyoya to tell him. Mori and Honey were on a couch across from the second years. Honey was digging into a large slice of cake while Mori was sitting silently, as always.

As the trio entered, all heads turned towards them. Tamaki jumped up and brought Haruhi into a tight embrace. "My daughter! It's lovely to see you again! Did those demon twins hurt you?"

Haruhi gasped. "Can't….breathe…."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let her go, Tamaki. She can't breathe."

Tamaki let go of Haruhi who took a big breath. "Thanks, Kyoya," she gasped.

"I'm so sorry my daughter. Please forgive me!" Tamaki begged.

"Whatever, just leave me alone," Haruhi answered.

Tamaki gasped and frowned. He immediately moved to his corner and started to cultivate mushrooms. Hikaru laughed and patted Haruhi on the back. "That's got to be a record."

Kaoru laughed. "That's definitely the fastest you got Tamaki to go mope in the corner."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Kyoya. Kyoya looked over and discreetly raised an eyebrow. Haruhi shrugged and looked away.

Honey said, "Haru-chan! Would you like a piece of cake?"

"I'm not that-" Haruhi started but after looking at Honey's heartbroken face, she said, "Yeah, I'll take a piece of cake."

Honey's face immediately brightened and handed Haruhi a piece of strawberry cake. "Here you go, Haru-chan."

"Thanks, Honey-sempai." Haruhi took a bite and looked around the room. Kaoru sat down beside Haruhi and reached out to take a piece of cake. With reactions that could rival a snake, Honey reached out and slapped Kaoru's arm.

"Ow!" Kaoru screamed holding his reddening hand.

Honey growled, "Don't touch my cake."

"Sorry," Kaoru said. He leaned back and looked begging at Haruhi. "Can I please have a bite of your cake, Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed. "It's futile to resist, isn't it?"

Kaoru nodded vigorously.

Haruhi held out a bite on the fork. "One bite. That's it."

"Yay!" Kaoru ate the piece of cake seductively, sticking his tongue out and sucking the piece of cake into his mouth. Haruhi merely rolled her eyes but Kyoya started tapping harder on his keyboard, obviously angered.

Kaoru didn't seem to notice and said, "Kyoya-sempai, didn't you have something to tell us?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered. "But it doesn't seem like everyone's ready." Kyoya motioned to Tamaki and Hikaru.

Hikaru was poking Tamaki with a stick which Tamaki would slap away. Kaoru called, "Hey, are you guys coming over or not? Kyoya says it's story time!"

Tamaki was off like a bullet towards the couch. He chanted childishly, "Story-time! Story-time!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and drawled, "Yes, story-time. Now shut up and listen."

Hikaru strode over to the couch and sat beside his brother. "Well, out with it," he prompted.

Kyoya took a deep breath and said, "Haruhi and I are a couple."

Haruhi looked at him aghast. "That's how you tell them? Just straight up, nothing lead up to it at all?"

Before Kyoya could reply and defend himself, the room exploded with shouts.

"I knew it!"

"It's about time!"

"Better not hurt her, Ootori."

"Don't touch my daughter!"

"Good."

Haruhi turned her shocked face on the rest of the club. "What?"

Hikaru shrugged. "We knew it was coming."

Kaoru nodded. "The tension between you two was unmatched."

"H-how?" Kyoya stuttered out. He had not been expecting this, and Ootori's hate being caught off guard.

Honey said through a mouthful. "The way you guys looked at each other…we just knew."

Mori nodded and looked at Kyoya. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't," Kyoya promised, squirming slightly under Mori's hard gaze, not that he'd ever admit it.

Kaoru laughed. "You two make each other happy. That's good enough for me."

"Promise me you won't hurt my daughter!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I promise."

"Then yay! You two can be together forever and get married and have kids-" Tamaki choked as he realized what he just said. "No! No, you cannot have kids, and no you cannot have se-"

"Shut up, Tamaki," Haruhi threatened.

"But you can't-" Tamaki started.

"What we do or not do is none of your business," Haruhi insisted.

"Oh really?" Kyoya said raising an eyebrow at Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed and said, "Pervert."

Kyoya laughed and shut his laptop. "Perhaps."

…~…

Haruhi and Kyoya stood outside Mr. Ootori's home office holding hands, each occasionally squeezing the other's hand. Using her other hand, Haruhi started to bite her nails. Kyoya rolled his eyes and slapped Haruhi's hand away. "Stop being so nervous."

"But your father-"

"I'm sure my father will be ecstatic about our relationship," Kyoya answered. "Besides, he suggested that I get involved in a romantic relationship with you."

"Is that why you started our relationship?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

Kyoya chuckled. "Give me a little credit. I loved you long before then."

"Good," Haruhi answered.

An assistant exited Kyoya's father's office. "Ootori-san will see you now."

Kyoya nodded and led Haruhi through the door and into his father's darkened office. Not much had changed since last time but this time, Mr. Ootori was standing beside his desk sipping from a glass. "Haruhi Fujioka. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Hello, Mr. Ootori. Same to you," Haruhi replied kindly.

Mr. Ootori turned to Kyoya. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about, son?"

"Well, father, I just wanted to tell you," Kyoya stammered. "that Haruhi and I are together."

Mr. Ootori raised an eyebrow. "In a relationship."

"Yes."

Suddenly, a large, out-of-place smile appeared on Mr. Ootori's face. "This is wonderful news! It is great to hear that a girl has finally captured my son's heart."

Haruhi stammered, "Um…yeah."

Mr. Ootori stepped forward and grasped Haruhi's hand. "I am so excited that it is you, Haruhi Fujioka. I hope one day that you become part of our family."

"Dad!" Kyoya said shocked.

"Um…so do I, I guess…" Haruhi stuttered.

"That's wonderful! Wonderful, I say! Well, don't let me keep you two lovebirds distracted. Go off, go on a date and have fun!" Mr. Ootori replied cheerfully while pushing them out of his office. He shut the door and left the two teenagers standing there awestruck.

Haruhi recovered first. "That was a little of character, wasn't it?"

Kyoya nodded vigorously. "I was not expecting that…"

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Eh, oh well. Let's take his advice and go on a date. I don't want you thinking on this all night…"

Kyoya nodded and headed towards the garage. He decided he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and just accept his good fortune.

Besides, he'd have to make sure everyone knew he and Haruhi were dating, because after all, Ootori's don't get jealous…right?

**Any more ideas for chapters...?**

**If not, this is it…the end of the series. Good bye my readers; thanks for reading and please let me know if you liked/loved/hated it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start out by saying I'm absolutely thrilled by the reaction this story got! I would like to thank everyone one who took the time to review, favorite, or follow this story. Heck, I'd like to thank everyone for evening bothering to read this!**

Kyoya nudged Haruhi with his shoulder. Tamaki had just instructed the girls to exit the host club and now the club was sitting around a table on three separate couches. Kyoya and Haruhi had a loveseat to themselves, which Hikaru and Kaoru had insisted was only appropriate since they were in love. Kyoya had rolled his eyes and set his laptop down on the table.

Haruhi asked, "What?"

"Remember," Kyoya said. "Tonight at 7. You and me; no one else."

"I'll remember. How could I forget?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru made a gagging noise immediately followed by Kaoru slapping his arm, none too lightly. "Hikaru!"

"It's so romantic…it makes me sick!" Hikaru added one more retching noise for effect.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight," Kaoru said.

Hikaru's eyes grew wide. "What-why?"

"Because you were being rude," Kaoru explained.

"But Kaoru!" Hikaru whined.

"Quiet!" Tamaki shouted. "I want to hear about this _date_ that you are taking my daughter on!"

Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki-"

"No, it's fine," Kyoya interrupted. "I'm picking Haruhi up and we are going to watch a movie."

"No! Not a movie! That's the perfect opportunity to put your arm around Haruhi, and I will not let you take advantage of my daughter!" Tamaki shouted.

"Tamaki, you're not my father. So shut up," Haruhi growled.

Tamaki pouted and retreated into his depressed corner. He took out a packet of mushrooms and started to cultivate them. Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned back to the group.

Honey took a bite of strawberry cake. "I hope you have fun on this date, Haru-chan and Kyoya-kun!"

"We plan to," Kyoya replied politely.

Honey nodded and mumbled something unintelligible through a mouthful of cake. Mori said quietly, "Mitsukuni said that you two should eat some cake on your date."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "We'll put that on the list of dates to come, Honey-sempai."

Honey nodded vigorously and handed a piece of cake to Haruhi who reluctantly accepted it.

The group was in a comfortable silence for a while before Haruhi started, "Okay, I have a few rules."

Kyoya turned to her. "And what are they?"

"One." Haruhi held up a finger. "No limos. At all."

"Fine," Kyoya sighed.

"Two." Haruhi held up two fingers. "Just you and me, no one else. No bodyguards, publicists, paparazzi, friends, brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, and whoever else that is not you."

Kyoya nodded. "No problem."

"Three." Haruhi held up three fingers. "No expensive gifts or extravagant ideas. For example, no clearing out the entire movie theater."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Four, do not, and I repeat not, say anything to anger my father."

Kyoya nodded. "Of course."

"And five," Haruhi said and turned to the others, "is for the rest of you. None of you will show up at the movie theater. This is Kyoya's and my date, not yours. Understand?"

Sounds of reluctant agreement and a couple nods satisfied Haruhi. She turned to Tamaki's corner of sorrow. "I'd like specific clarification from you, Tamaki-sempai. Promise me that you will not come to the movie theater or watch us during our date."

Tamaki peeked of his corner and said sadly, "I promise."

"Great!" Haruhi gave Kyoya a quick smile and stood. "I have to get home; Dad will be home very soon!"

….~…..

Haruhi heard a knock at the door and looked at the clock. _7:00_. Kyoya was here. She raced towards the door hoping to get it before her father but stopped short when she saw her father open the door and say, "Why? Ootori! What are you doing here?"

Haruhi scowled and joined her father at the door. "You know why he's here, Dad. I told you that we're going on a date, remember?"

"Oh! Yes, I remember now," he said, clearly indicating he knew all along. "Now you two have a good time." He leaned in close to Kyoya and growled, "And if you hurt her, it won't matter that you are an Ootori. I will end you."

Kyoya paled and nodded.

"Dad!" Haruhi chided.

"Sorry," he apologized smiling.

Haruhi gave him one last long, hard look before pulling at Kyoya's arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Uh, okay."

Kyoya and Haruhi made their way down the stairs to the floor where Haruhi stopped looking at the transport Kyoya had brought. "A motorcycle? Really?"

Kyoya shrugged. "What? You said no limo."

"Yeah, and now I'm classifying you as a pervert again," Haruhi sighed.

"Oh really?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded. Kyoya rolled his eyes and threw his leg on the back and put his helmet on. He handed another helmet to Haruhi and said, "Well, are you coming?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and pulled the helmet over her head. She sat behind Kyoya and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. When Kyoya started the engine, Haruhi squeaked and tightened her grip. When Kyoya didn't say anything, she said dryly, "You're smirking, aren't you?"

Kyoya turned and said with a smirk on his face, "How could you tell?"

"I could feel it," Haruhi sighed. She loosened her grip around Kyoya for a moment before Kyoya revved the engine. She squeaked again and tightened her grip. When she felt Kyoya's sides shaking with laughter, she said, "You suck."

Kyoya didn't reply but instead took off onto the street. Haruhi held on for dear life.

…..~….

"You know, I wasn't going that fast," Kyoya said as he handed the ticket man Haruhi's and his ticket.

"You were going fast on purpose," Haruhi accused.

The man ripped off the ends of the tickets and muttered, "Enjoy the movie."

Kyoya accepted the tickets with a nod of his head and guided Haruhi inside the theater. "Again, I wasn't going that fast."

"Yes you were!" Haruhi insisted.

"I didn't go any faster than the speed limit," Kyoya defended. He led Haruhi up the rows before settling in the top row.

"I highly doubt that," Haruhi said as she took her seat beside Kyoya. She held a giant bucket of popcorn and took a handful.

Kyoya sighed and took a handful of popcorn. Haruhi eyed him and said, "I thought you didn't eat sweets."

"Popcorn isn't sweets. It's popcorn." Kyoya took another handful and watched the entrance as a loud couple came stumbling through holding each other's hand and loudly expressing their affections. Kyoya muttered, "Please promise me we will never be like that."

"What? Are you afraid to show that you like someone?" Haruhi teased.

"No," Kyoya replied. "I just refuse to express my feelings while being stupid, like they're doing."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and said, "I don't think you're capable of acting stupid."

The couple had sat a couple seats in front of them and were now making out. Kyoya rolled his eyes and took another bite of popcorn. "Taking a girl to a cheap movie and then sucking face. Very classy," he muttered sarcastically.

The teenage boy, around Kyoya's age, turned around and said sharply, "What did you say?"

Kyoya shrugged. "Nothing."

The boy insisted, "What did you say?"

A sudden light shone on the boy's face making his identity clear. Haruhi gasped and said, "Kenzo?"

Kenzo's face contracted into a look of disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Haruhi replied sharply, "What does it look like? I'm on a date!"

Kenzo's gaze shifted to Kyoya. "With him? That's sad, taking the guy no one likes out for a date. Never thought you'd do charity work."

Kyoya growled to Haruhi, "Can I please punch him?"

Haruhi ground her teeth before taking a deep breath and saying, "No. He's not worth getting thrown out for."

Kyoya gripped the sides of the seat so hard his knuckles turned white. "You sure?"

"Just ignore him. The movie will start soon."

Kenzo grinned at the two before turning back to the girl. They again proceeded to make out before Kenzo retreated and turned to the two hosts again. "Oh and Haruhi? I wanted to tell you that on Monday, I will be telling everyone that you're a girl and have been cross-dressing since the day you came to Ouran High School."

Haruhi gasped. She had forgotten that Kenzo knew and could use it against her. Kyoya, beside her, had a similar reaction. Haruhi said, "Kenzo, you don't want to do that."

Kenzo sneered, "And why not?" When Haruhi didn't answer, he continued, "Beg me."

"What?" Haruhi said aghast.

"Beg me not to tell our classmates at our school."

Haruhi scoffed. "I'd rather die."

Kyoya took a deep breath and tried not to envision pounding this loser's head into the concrete.

Kenzo shrugged, "I guess you'll have to stop work at the host club then."

Haruhi bit her lip and said, "Please."

"Going to have to mean it," Kenzo drawled.

"Pretty please?" Haruhi forced out.

"You still don't mean it!" Kenzo sung.

Haruhi forced herself to breathe and started, "But-"

At that moment, Kyoya exploded, "You know what, you piece of scum? You can either keep her secret or I'll have you expelled from this school and I will personally make sure no other school will admit you! You'll be forced to get some lowly job, probably picking trash off the streets which is where you belong!" Kyoya bit his lip before continuing, "And if you have any brothers and sisters, I'll be sure they get the same treatment as you! I'll ensure that your mother and father both lose their jobs and you'll be forced to live on the street in a cardboard box where you will beg for food just to get by! Then a year later after all of this happens, I'll make a visit to whatever disgusting alley you are living in and I'll mock you and tell your family that this is all your fault and if you weren't such a disgusting piece of crap, this misfortune would never had affected them!" Kyoya panted from the lack of oxygen needed for the speech and glared at the surrounding movie goers who were staring at them. "What's your problem?"

Needless to say, the other people found something fascinating to transfer their attention to.

Kenzo paled and said somewhat quietly, "But, y-you couldn't do that…"

Kyoya scoffed. "Of course I could! And do you know why?" Before giving Kenzo a chance to respond, he continued, "Because I am an Ootori and I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell!"

Kenzo nodded meekly before turning around in his seat. Wordlessly, he stood and walked out of the theater leaving his 'girlfriend' behind. The girl stared at Kyoya who snapped, "What do you want? A free hand-out? Run after your little boyfriend!"

The girl nodded mutely before sprinting out of the movie theater. Kyoya took a deep breath before lowering his head to his hands. Haruhi muttered, "What the hell, Kyoya?"

Kyoya sighed and looked up. "I'm so sorry. Something just came over me. I don't know what happened."

Haruhi stared at her boyfriend wide eyed. "That was terrifying."

Kyoya swallowed holding back the guilt. "I'm so sorry; I never meant-"

Haruhi held up her hand. "It was terrifying but strangely sweet." Kyoya's eyes widened with hope. Haruhi shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, it was overkill, but it had good intentions."

Kyoya nodded and looked at Haruhi suspiciously. "So am I in trouble?"

Haruhi sighed. "Usually I would say yes, but I just really want to enjoy this movie and popcorn with you."

Kyoya smiled and looked up as the lights dimmed. The movie started to roll, and Kyoya and Haruhi both reached for popcorn at the same time. Their hands met and in that moment, a spark of electricity seemed to flow between them. Haruhi and Kyoya looked up at each other and didn't look away. As the opening credits started to roll, Kyoya leaned in and met Haruhi's lips.

She kissed back enthusiastically and together they shared the best kiss of their lives. Eventually, after many tongue-prodding and emotions exchanged, the two pulled back and gazed lovingly at each other. Haruhi smiled and turned back to the movie. Kyoya sat with his eyes on her wondering how on Earth he had managed to get this wonderful girl to be his girlfriend.

Haruhi glanced back at Kyoya and caught him staring. She shot him a questioning look, at which Kyoya smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips to reassure her. She grinned and turned back to the movie. Kyoya took her lead and watched the movie but not before he put a long arm around her shoulders.

Haruhi snuggled into Kyoya which sent a wave of pleasure through Kyoya. He took a handful of popcorn and thought, _I never want this night to end._

**I'm thinking maybe one more chapter of Mr. Ootori and Mr. Suoh talking. I still need another half of the chapter so ideas are welcome!**

**Please let me know what you would like to read about because I'm practically out of ideas (unless I have another strange dream that sparks a creative streak)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I regret to say that this is the last chapter! Thank you to all that read this far!**

**This first part goes out to Ashlyn Braere! Your idea is incorporated as part as this chapter!**

Yuzuru Suoh walked quickly and with purpose through the hospital before he finally laid his eyes on what he had been searching for. He strode to the door and paused to look at the plague on the door. _Yoshio Ootori_, it read. He was at the right office.

He knocked forcefully to only hear a rough, "Enter!"

Mr. Suoh opened the door to see Yoshio sitting at his desk flipping through several papers. When he looked up and saw Mr. Suoh, he laid the papers down and frowned at him. "Come to complain, have you Yuzuru?"

Mr. Suoh frowned and shut the door. The room darkened considerably now that the only light source was coming from a lamp on the desk. "How? How did you make it happen?"

Mr. Ootori let out a smug grin. "I did nothing. It was all my son."

Yuzuru frowned. "But why? Kyoya is, admittedly, attractive, but all signs pointed for the Fujioka girl to go to my son."

Yoshio sighed. "It seems my son fell in love with her. She seemed to melt his cold heart." He clasped his hands. "How? I have not a clue, but somehow she changed him."

"She changed everyone in that club, why did she fall for him?" Yuzuru pushed forward. He sat on the chair facing the desk and ran his hands through his hair.

Yoshio unclasped his hands and sighed. "How can you explain love? It just happens!"

"Yes, well I wished for it to _happen_ to my son," Yuzuru muttered.

Mr. Ootori smiled a rare smile. "I'm sure it will someday. As I am told, he is quite the flirt."

Yuzuru let out a bark of laughter. "That's an understatement. If it were possible, I'm sure he could convince the moon to come to visit the Earth."

"Tamaki will find someone, someday."

"You're very proud of your son, aren't you?" Yuzuru asked solemnly.

Yoshio paused before saying, "Yes, I am."

"He strives to take over your company," Mr. Suoh added.

Yoshio shook his head. "Not anymore, I don't think. Like I said before, the girl changed him."

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. "What does he plan to do now?"

Mr. Ootori shrugged. "He's perfectly capable of starting his own company; in fact, I think he already has."

"What?" Mr. Suoh asked incredulously. "How?"

"I have absolutely no idea. The boy is quite brilliant, more brilliant than I, I think," Yoshio admitted. "Undoubtedly smarter than his brothers."

"Wow," Yuzuru breathed. "That's, that's…wow."

They sat in silence before Yuzuru asked, "How long have they been dating?"

"A year or so, I'm told."

"Is it serious?"

Mr. Ootori took a deep breath. "I think my son is head over heels in love."

"Wow," Yuzuru repeated.

Yoshio pulled out a paper. "Read this."

Yuzuru took the paper suspiciously and skimmed it quickly. "This is the transaction that saved your company. The one you suspected Kyoya of being the mastermind behind."

"Well, I did some more digging and found this," Yoshio said handing him another paper.

Mr. Suoh skimmed the paper and said, "A lawyer from America? What's the importance of this?"

"I called the lawyer and asked for the name of his client, to which he refused."

"Not surprising," Yuzuru muttered. "It'd be unlikely for Kyoya to make a mistake."

"Yes, well after that setback, I called his wife and asked her to go through his papers to look for the client," he admitted.

Mr. Suoh raised an eyebrow. "And this was legal?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is she found the name Ootori, that's it."

"It could be your name," Yuzuru pointed out.

Mr. Ootori answered, "Or my son's."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. "You're obsessing about this."

"If it was my son who saved my company, I'd like to know."

"He'd obviously not like you to know."

"That's not the point-"

Mr. Ootori was cut off by a knock on the door. He called, "Who's there?"

A familiar voice said, "Father, it's Kyoya and Haruhi."

Mr. Suoh raised his eyebrow. "Great timing," he muttered.

Yoshio ignored him and called, "Come in!"

The door pushed open sending light into the dimly lit room. The two men could see the figures of Haruhi and Kyoya against the light of the door. Kyoya said masking the surprise in his voice, "Mr. Suoh, I did not know you were here. Perhaps I should come back later?"

"Nonsense," Mr. Suoh answered. "Stay. We were about to finish anyway."

Yuzuru looked over Kyoya with a hard gaze but Kyoya didn't even show any signs of discomfort under the intense scrutiny. Haruhi meanwhile was eyeing Kyoya and Mr. Suoh suspiciously. Yuzuru stood, soon followed by Yoshio, and shook hands with him. "We should get together more often, Yoshio."

Mr. Ootori shook his hand firmly. "I agree."Mr. Suoh left without another word, just nods to Haruhi and Kyoya.

Once he was gone, Kyoya looked at his father curiously but did not say anything. Yoshio asked, "What did you require?"

"I was hoping to get permission to use the family beach resort again to take the host club there this weekend," Kyoya replied.

Mr. Ootori resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That pointless club again. "You know I don't approve of using family resources for the stupid club you have."

"The stupid club I have," Kyoya replied coldly. "makes many connections with many people."

Yoshio stood his ground trying to find a reason to say no before saying, "Very well."

Kyoya bowed slightly, followed by Haruhi. "Thank you father."

Kyoya exited while holding tight to Haruhi's hand. Once they were a safe distance away, Haruhi asked curiously, "What were your father and Mr. Suoh talking about?"

Kyoya frowned. "I don't know, and that bothers me."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll find out."

Kyoya set his shoulders. "I plan to."

….~…

**So, I'm sad to admit I haven't read the manga (yet!) so after some reading, I think I can write a family dinner. I apologize profusely if this doesn't make sense. I am also hopelessly American so I won't even attempt the Japanese terms for brother, sister, etc. Again, I'm sorry for obliviousness!**

**This is for uyay! **

Akito smiled menacingly at his younger brother. "How long have you been dating this Fujioka girl?"

Kyoya smiled politely back at his brother. "One year and six months."

"That's a long time," Akito replied. He smiled over the medical book in his hands before returning his gaze to the pages.

The two brothers were sitting together in the living room. Kyoya had invited Haruhi over to eat with his family, per his father's instruction. Needless to say, both Kyoya and Haruhi were worried, but both refused to show it.

Kyoya typed on his laptop, meticulously checking his email, writing an science paper, and doing research on the pros of a new treatment of warts.

Akito looked up again. "When will she be here?"

Kyoya eyed his brother through his glasses. "Soon."

Uncomfortable silence followed before Akito asked, "Isn't she in the year under you?"

"That is correct."

"Hmm," Akito said simply before reading the book again. Keeping his focus on the book, he casually said, "You know Father and Yuuichi are going to be at the dinner, right?"

Kyoya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I am aware."

Akito said nothing in reply. As Kyoya was again writing his science paper, he felt Akito's eyes on him. "Is there something you need?"

"Me? No, no. I'm fine," Akito answered.

"Then is there a reason why you were looking at me with a questioning look?" Kyoya said with a hard voice.

"No, there is no reason. Everything is well." Akito turned the page in his book and dived back into his reading.

Before Akito could make more of the uncomfortable conversation, the doorbell rang. Kyoya sprung to his feet and walked briskly to the door, cutting off a maid in the process. He quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, but I'll get the door."

The maid nodded before scurrying off to the kitchens. Kyoya opened the door praying Haruhi had worn the dress he had picked out for her. Outside on the step, Haruhi stood wearing a blue, form-fitting dress that complimented her figure quite nicely but not making her look too formal.

Haruhi growled, "You owe me for wearing this ridiculous dress."

"You look beautiful," Kyoya reassured quickly. "Now do you remember what I told you about my family. Don't tell Akito-"

"Don't tell me what?" Akito asked peeking over Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya thought quickly before saying quickly. "Don't tell Akito anything about how Tamaki ruined her first dress."

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, no doubt question Kyoya's sanity, but Akito interrupted, "That blond haired boy ruined a lovely lady's dress? Now that is surely a crime."

Haruhi caught up. "Yes, he spilt tea all over it. I nearly wanted to wring his neck."

Akito laughed. "A feisty lady, are you? I always knew Kyoya likes them feisty."

Haruhi turned to Kyoya. "Oh really?"

"He's just being Akito. Please come in. Dinner should be served any time now," Kyoya answered.

Akito backed away from the door followed by Kyoya. The two brothers led the way to the living room. Kyoya seated himself on the loveseat, quickly followed by Haruhi. Dismayed, Akito sat on the chair across from Haruhi.

Akito said seating himself, "Fujioka…Haruhi, right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Please call me Haruhi."

"Well, Haruhi, tell me about yourself," Akito instructed.

Haruhi looked Akito in the eyes and smiled confidently. "My father's name is Ryouji Fujioka and he is my single parent. I was let into Ouran High School on a scholarship that I earned. I'm an honor student at the top of my class."

Akito smiled. "Quite impressive. Now, would you mind telling me how you and Kyoya got together?"

Kyoya hid a growl in his throat and settled for squeezing Haruhi's hand. Haruhi, taking notice of Kyoya's reaction, said casually, "He had an interest in me; I had an interest in him. It went from there."

"What about Kyoya? How does he do in school?"

"Well, obviously he's the smartest in his class and in the school," Haruhi replied without hesitation.

Before Akito could reply, a maid announced, "The meal is ready. Mr. Ootori and the other two children are waiting."

Kyoya stood and led Haruhi by the hand into the dining room. Akito scowled and followed the two, disappointed his chance to learn about the girl in private was lost. As Haruhi entered the room, she hid a gasp. It was huge, at least three stories high with an impressive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Kyoya led her to the end of a long table where three people were already sitting. At the head of the table, Yoshio Ootori sat with a young man on his right; one Haruhi didn't recognize but assumed it was Kyoya's eldest brother. Beside him was a young woman, presumably Kyoya's sister.

Akito passed the couple and took the seat on Mr. Ootori's left. As Haruhi approached, he stood and held out the chair next to him. "Please sit, Ms. Fujioka."

"Please, call me Haruhi," she said politely as she sat down. She did not like or trust Akito at all.

Akito smiled an obviously fake smile. "Then you must call me Akito."

"Thank you, Akito." Haruhi smiled falsely back at him.

Haruhi felt Kyoya tense up behind her, obviously frustrated at his older brother's actions. He took the seat on Haruhi's left, the only seat left free. He greeted, "Father, how are you today?"

"I am doing quite well, thank you," he answered emotionlessly. He gazed at Haruhi. "It is good to finally meet you Miss Fujioka."

"The same to you, Mr. Ootori but please, call me Haruhi," Haruhi smiled back.

"Very well…Haruhi." A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

The woman across from Haruhi smiled genuinely at her. "So this is the Haruhi Fujioka I've been hearing so much about?"

Kyoya nodded briskly. "Haruhi, this is my sister, Fuyumi," he said gesturing the woman. He turned to the man beside her. "And this is my eldest brother, Yuuichi Ootori."

Fuyumi smiled, "Please call me Fuyumi."

"And me, Yuuichi," the man added emotionlessly.

Haruhi bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Ootori clapped his hands, to which Haruhi tried and failed not to flinch, and called, "Serve the meal."

Servants swarmed out of the door, all holding a plate in their hands. One by one, they placed it in front of one of the Ootori family members and Haruhi. Haruhi looked at her steaming plate of chicken and green beans, and she felt her mouth water. "Eat," Mr. Ootori said simply.

Everyone began eating, taking small bites of the food they were served. After several moments, Akito asked, "As I was saying before, didn't Kyoya come in second place at school, Haruhi? Do you remember that?"

Haruhi felt a faint blush cover her cheeks. "Um, yes, I do."

Haruhi saw all of the families gazes on Kyoya who returned the gaze in full. Akito carried on, "How did the Ootori come in second?"

Yuuichi added between bites, "And he never did tell us who beat him…"

Haruhi nearly choked on her food. She looked up at Mr. Ootori, who with no doubt knew where this was going. Mr. Ootori's face was expressionless but in his eyes there was the faint trace of amusement. He said, "You didn't tell them, Kyoya?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I didn't see the need."

Akito blamed, "No need? Surely, you thought we would be interested in knowing!"

Kyoya shrugged. "I didn't think I needed to bother your ever busy schedule with such trivial information."

Yuuichi glowered at his youngest brother. "So, who beat you?"

"Yes, do tell us!" Akito seconded excitedly.

Fuyumi glanced between her two elder brothers. "Surely, this isn't important. Especially with his girlfriend here."

Mr. Ootori folded his hands. "Actually, I think you three should hear the answer. It's quite amusing."

Kyoya scoffed. "Amusing, huh?"

Haruhi blushed and dabbed her mouth with her napkin. She glanced questioningly at Kyoya who said, "I don't think I have a choice."

Akito nodded in agreement.

Haruhi swallowed nervously and said, "I did. I beat him on the test."

Yuuichi stopped chewing mid-bite to stare unbelieving at Haruhi. Akito opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The sides of Mr. Ootori's mouth twitched upwards, threatening to break into a smile.

Fuyumi recovered the fastest. "That's brilliant! You beat Kyoya?"

Haruhi nodded meekly. Fuyumi laughed companionably. "Kyoya met his match! Even better, he fell in love with her!"

Kyoya smiled at his sister. "You can bet on it," he muttered quietly.

Akito stuttered out, "Y-you, a commoner, beat Kyoya on a scholastic test?"

Haruhi nodded. "I did say I was an honor student on a scholarship," she reminded.

The conversation continued comfortably for the rest of the meal before all were wiping their mouths while the plates were being carried away. Mr. Ootori set his napkin down and said casually, "Now to talk about you two's engagement…"

Haruhi nearly spit out the water in her mouth. Beside her, Kyoya managed to hide his surprise with a well timed cough. With great hardship, she forced down a swallow and gasped out, "Engagement?"

Mr. Ootori nodded. "Surely you two will be engaged soon! You are going to graduate soon!"

Kyoya hoped the blush wasn't showing on his face as he said, "We will get married when we are ready, Father."

"You two have been together for a while!" Mr. Ootori insisted.

Haruhi inserted, "I still have college to think about."

"And I still have to get through college," Kyoya added.

Akito grinned. "You two must get married sometime soon."

Kyoya growled, "We will get married when we are ready, and not a moment before." He looked coldly at his father, daring him to disagree.

After a long minute, Mr. Ootori relented. "Fine, just try to make it sometime soon."

Kyoya muttered, "Thanks for the push, Father."

"More like a shove," Haruhi muttered, still with a blush on her face.

…~…

**This last and final part is for Hollypaw888! Thanks for your suggestion!**

**This is just a reminder that this is rated T! Because Kyoya always has a dirty mouth when he's angry!**

Shozo strode through the fancy prep school looking for the third music room. His best friend, Kenzo, had recently been rejected by the girl Haruhi who now went to Ouran High School. Though Kenzo had told him to leave the matter alone, he just had to give the girl a piece of his mind.

It was a Saturday but he had been told a group she was involved in, the 'Host Club,' was holding a meeting, so she would be there. He passed two people on his way there: a young elementary kid with an older man (presumably his brother) walking through the halls towards the library. Shortly after passing them, two teenagers with identical spiky orange hair had ran after them shouting for them to slow down or wait for them. Who did those preps think they were?

Checking the signs in the hallway, he finally came to one that read: Music Room #3. He opened the door to find the room empty. He looked it over, finding it wasn't a music room at all. There were couches all over the room with tables between them. In the corner was a small kitchen looking area. As he was starting to walk to the couch, a door in the back opened and shut. A girl with short hair and dressed in a pretty mid-thigh length dress exited and said politely, "Hello, can I help you?"

Shozo eyed the girl. She fit the description Kenzo had given him. "Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" he asked feigning politeness.

The girl nodded and breezed past him towards the kitchen area. "Yes, I am. Would you like some instant coffee?"

"No," he snapped.

Haruhi turned back, aghast at the sudden change in his demeanor. She glanced at the door. Shozo realized that Haruhi knew that he wasn't here for friendly purposes. She smiled nervously. "What about some cake? We have plenty of that!"

Shozo was a tall teenager, 5 feet 10 inches. He also was built quite muscularly so he was quite threatening in close quarters. As he stepped menacingly towards the short girl, she shied away from him. He growled, "My only business is with you."

She swallowed and eyed the door. Shozo stepped in front of it, effectively cutting off her point of escape. "What business could you have with me?"

Shozo moved quickly. He grabbed Haruhi's collar and slammed her into the wall, knocking the breath out of her lungs. He growled, "My friend, Kenzo, was recently rejected by you. I've come to show you your place."

"M-my place?" she gasped out.

Shozo place a hand around her neck leaving her gasping for air. She could no longer talk loudly, let alone scream for help. "You do not insult a great man, such as Kenzo."

"I-I'm…sor-ry," she struggled to get out. She clawed desperately at his arm but he merely gritted his teeth and ignored it.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, princess," Shozo whispered threateningly in her ear.

"C-can't…breathe," she pleaded.

Shozo laughed evilly. "That's the point, sweetheart."

Haruhi's eyelids started to flutter shut. Shozo released his hand and Haruhi crumpled to the ground, lungs heaving for air. Shozo kneeled in front of her, inspecting her. "You're not that bad looking. I can see why Kenzo took an interest in you."

"J-just l-leave," she stammered. She was breathing heavy and barely had enough energy to keep her head up.

"What if I don't want to?" Shozo asked cockily.

She didn't reply, instead settling to glare at him. Shozo reached out and twirled a piece of her short hair in his hands. "I'd almost say you were beautiful enough for me."

Haruhi's eyes widened in horror. "Never," she said forcefully.

Shozo ground his teeth in rage and put his arms around her shoulders. He forced her to her feet, none too gently. He forced her against the wall. "Say that again," he growled angrily.

Haruhi looked him in the eyes challengingly. "Never."

He placed his hand around her throat again, not enough to cut off all the air, just enough to get her breathless and weak. Just when he was about to let her go and let her crumble to the ground helpless, he heard an angry voice behind him say, "Let her go."

He spun around letting Haruhi go. She sunk to the ground breathing heavily once again.

Behind Shozo was the entire host club looking very angry, but none were angrier than Kyoya Ootori. Shozo asked, "What's she mean to you?"

Kyoya clenched his fists. "Leave. Now."

Shozo cracked his fists. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

A little blond boy, the one he saw earlier, approached him. He looked down at him and laughed. "What are you going to do? Steal my juice-box?"

Honey roared, "Don't hurt my friends!" Honey took Shozo's hand and with skill only a master could have, flipped Shozo.

Shozo gasped as the air left his body as he was slammed to the floor. He laid for a moment before Kyoya was on top of him. "What were you doing with her?"

Shozo gasped, "Stupid girl…hurt my friend…Kenzo."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Kenzo? That son of a bitch?"

"He's great…she's the bitch," Shozo replied cockily.

Kyoya's glasses flashed before he brought his hand back and punched Shozo. Shozo lost consciousness and Kyoya got off of him. Honey eyed Kyoya and said, "I didn't know you could fight."

"Having knowledge of the human body helps to know where to aim a punch," Kyoya replied brushing it off.

Haruhi coughed drawing his attention again. He raced to her side and asked, "Are you okay? What hurts?"

"Nothing," she gasped. "I'm fine, just help me up."

"I'll take you to one of my hospitals," Kyoya instructed whipping out his phone with one hand and steadying Haruhi with the other.

Haruhi reached for his phone and pulled it out of his hands. "No."

"You need medical attention," Kyoya insisted eyeing the already bruises forming on her neck. The other members of the club nodded in agreement.

Haruhi looked Kyoya down, her breath finally returning to her. "Then you examine me. I'm not going to some god forsaken hospital."

Kyoya weighed his options. Dragging an unwilling Haruhi to a hospital or looking her over with the first aid kit. Finally he said, "Fine. But if I see anything wrong, or anything the least bit suspicious, you _are _going to the hospital. Understand?"

Biting her lip, Haruhi nodded. Still leaning on Kyoya, she made her way to a couch. Kyoya instructed, "Tamaki, get the first aid kit."

"Got it," Tamaki said seriously.

Haruhi shook her head. When Tamaki was serious, you knew something was wrong. Honey sat on the other side of Haruhi. He asked with tears in his eyes, "You're going to be okay right?"

Haruhi nodded and said hoarsely, "Of course I will!" She smiled to him. "Thanks to you," she added leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Hikaru kidded, "Hey! We were there too! Don't we get kisses?" He and Kaoru looked expectantly at Haruhi.

Haruhi muttered, "It's probably the lack of oxygen saying this, but fine." She stood and kissed Kaoru's left cheek and Hikaru's right cheek.

Tamaki returned just as she was kissing Hikaru. "My daughter! Why are you kissing those yucky twins?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "It's a 'thanks' kiss." She walked to Tamaki and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She took the first aid kit and left him there frozen.

She turned to Mori. Mori raised an eyebrow. Haruhi said, "You're too tall. You have to lean down if you want a kiss."

Mori leant down and Haruhi gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She returned to her seat and looked at them all. "I know I don't say this a lot, but thank you. I don't think I could have got out of that on my own."

She turned to Kyoya whose glasses were glowing, hiding the jealously in his eyes. Haruhi grinned and kissed him on the lips. "There. Now didn't you say something about examining my neck?"

Kyoya snapped out of his trance and opened the first aid kit that Haruhi had handed. "Um, yes."

…~…

**Just wanted to say: yes, I realize that at the end, Haruhi was completely out of character. I know that. Please just imagine her very thankful she wasn't assaulted by Shozo and oxygen deprived.**

**Thanks for reading this far! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**And now for shameless self advertising: I have another ongoing fic with drabbles based on words and the pairings: Kyoya/Haruhi, Mori/Haruhi, and Hikaru/Haruhi. If it sounds interesting, please just check it out!**


End file.
